deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine
Wolverine is a character from Marvel comics. He previously fought Raiden in the 52nd episode of Death Battle, Wolverine VS Raiden. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Wolverine vs Akuma *Wolverine vs. Alex Mercer *Annie Leonhardt vs Wolverine *Wolverine vs. Baraka *Wolverine vs. Bigby Wolf *Wolverine vs. Dante *Wolverine vs. Darth Maul *Wolverine vs Deadpool *Wolverine VS Deathstroke *Donkey Kong VS Wolverine *Donquixote Doflamingo vs Wolverine *El Tigre VS Wolverine *Freddy Krueger vs. Wolverine *Garnet vs. Wolverine *Goku VS Wolverine *Wolverine Vs Hawkman *Judge Dredd VS Wolverine *Wolverine vs. Kimimaro *Kirby vs Wolverine *Wolverine vs Lobo *Lucario VS Wolverine *Wolverine vs Lust *Mega Man VS Wolverine *Wolverine vs Mumkhar *The Night Assassin vs Wolverine *Wolverine vs Predator *Wolverine vs. Ragna the Bloodedge *Wolverine VS Registeel *Wolverine vs Ryu *Wolverine vs Saitama *Wolverine vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Wolverine vs Sol Badguy *Starkiller VS Wolverine *Wolverine vs Steve *Wolverine vs Stitch *Superman vs Wolverine *Wolverine vs. Vega *X-Men Battle Royal Completed Fights * Batman VS Wolverine * Wolverine vs. Bowser * Wolverine vs Broly *Wolverine vs Doomsday * Guts vs. Wolverine * Wolverine vs Jason Voorhees * Kratos vs. Wolverine * Knuckles VS Wolverine * Leone vs Wolverine * Wolverine vs. Lucy Diclonius * Wolverine vs. Mewtwo * Raphael vs Wolverine * Wolverine vs. Ryuko Matoi * Scorpion VS Wolverine * Wolverine vs SCP-682 * Wolverine VS Shredder * Wolverine vs Steve * Wolverine VS Strider Hiryu * Wolverine VS Vegeta Possible Opponents *Akame (Akame Ga Kill / Zero) *''Fate/Stay Night'' **Berserker/Heracles **Lancer/Cu Chulainn *Hellboy (Dark Horse Comics) *Koga (InuYasha) *Necalli (Street Fighter) *The Rake *Taokaka (BlazBlue) *Vandal Savage (DC Comics) History Born in the 1800's, Wolverine's past throughout his 100+ year life has been filled with love, misery, and death. Having been experimented on by the Weapon X program, which coated his bones in adamantium and nearly erased all of his memories, Wolverine has spent years trying to piece it all together. After fighting the Hulk, Wolverine decided to join the X-Men, where he battled for the dream that humans and mutants could co-exist in piece. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real Name: James Howlett *Age: > 137 years *Height: 5'3"/160 cm *Weight: 300 lbs/136.1 kg *Aliases: Wolverine, Logan, Weapon X, Patch *Member of the X-Men *Founder of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Adamantium *Man-made *Creator: Myron MacLain *Inspired by Hercules' Adamantine hammer *Extremely rare *Considered indestructible **Survived blows from Thor & Hulk **Withstood nuclear bombs **Has been manipulated by Magneto Powers & Arsenal *Healing factor *Animal empathy & senses *Superhuman strength & speed *Ablation Armor *Muramasa sword *Berserker Rage *Adamantium Beta laced skeleton *Bone claws **12 inches long **Adamantium coated Feats *Lifted a Great White Shark *Survived battles with Hulk *Healed from near-complete disintegration *Survived an onslaught from Phoenix *Has stabbed Thanos & Gladiator *Has defeated Iron Fist, Shang Chi, Romulus & Captain America *Fought in over 5 large scale wars **WW I, WW II, Vietnam, Cold War, Civil War, etc. Death Battle Info (Fanon) 'Background' *Real Name: James "Logan" Howlett *Age: Over 100 years *Height: 5’3” *Weight: 136.1 kg 300 lbs *Member of X-Men and Avengers *The best there is at what he does… 'Claws' *Bone claws coated in adamatium *12 inches, three in each arm *Retractable *Can cut through almost anything 'Skeleton' *Laced with adamantium *Virtually unbreakable *Adds weight to his blows *Survived nuclear explosions 'Healing Factor' *Regenerates most wounds in seconds *Regularly fights adamantium poisoning *Immune to poisons and toxins *Delays his aging *Offers some psionic resistance Abilities *'Heightened Senses' **Hear through thick walls **See at farther distance with clear vision, even in the dark **Smell hidden targets and track eroded scents *'Superhuman Strength' **Can break chains **Support weight of a dozen men with one arm **Push muscles beyond limits without injury **Lift: 955 lbs **Press: 2 tons *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' 'Non-Power Abilities' *'Master Tactician' *'Master Martial Artist' **Mastered 15 martial arts **Able to keep up with Black Panther and Iron Fist *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Swordsman' *'Skilled Acrobat' 'Berserker State' *Lashes out with intensity and aggression of raged animal *Unpredicable to telepaths *Offers even more resistance to psychic attacks *Wolverine loathes using it 'Feats' *Survived blows from stronger characters (ex. Hulk) *Battled Omega Red for over 17 hours *Regenerated from just a drop of blood (Reasons: his drop landed on a magical crystal / non-canon) *Founded Jean Grey School for Higher Learning *Mentored many characters *In an alternate universe, killer Hulk, leaving his back after it has eaten. *In an alternate universe (again), killer all the X-men (though did because of Mysterio) Faults *Contrary to popular belief, Wolverine CANNOT regenerate from a drop of blood on his own. He was revived by a magical crystal and even then the event was noncanon. *Despite appearing invinicble, Wolverine has died multiple times; **Sentinel vaporized all his flesh, giving Wolverine nothing to regenerate from (Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 #142 (1981)) **Had his heart ripped out by Horde (only for Wolverine to be revived by a magical crystal that came in contact with a drop of his blood) (Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 Annual #11 (1987)). **Had his neck snapped by Hulk (What If? Vol. 2 #50 (1993)) (Noncanon) **Electrocuted by Punisher (Punisher Kills the Marvel Universe) (Noncanon) **His healing factor can be removed by reality-warpers like Phoenix (New X-Men Vol. 1 #154 (2004)) **His healing factor doesn't work if Wolverine is killed before he has time to heal (Wolverine Vol. 3 #20 (2004)) **Shadowcat fused her hand into Wolverine's brain (What If: Wolverine - Enemy of the State #1) (Noncanon) **Lightning from Perfect Storm (it should be noted that Wolverine was weakened from a previous duel against Magneto) (X-Men Forever Vol. 2 #1 (2009) **Magneto vaporized Wolverine's flesh after destroying his skeleton with his magnetic powers combined with Ironman's and Cyclops' beam attacks (Ultimatum (Ultimate Marvel)) **Stabbed by a Wolverine Clone, as only adamantium can pierce adamantium (Age of Ultron #9 (2013)) **Dr Cornelius covered Wolverine in liquid adamantium. When it hardened, Wolverine was imobilized and theoredically suffocated. *Vulnerable to magnetism *Healing factor halted (disabled) by Carbonadium, Murasama Blade, and Microverse virus *Drawing his claws is painful as it pierces through his skin. **Despite his healing factor, Wolverine feels pain just like a normal human; meaning his most gruesome mutilations temporarily stuns and overwhelms his pain receptors. *Killable by drowning, destroying all cells, and keeping head from body *Claws cannot stab all the way through things that are very thick; like Blob's gut. *Can still be knocked out sometimes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94OAX5MR5TY. *Heightened hearing sometimes leaves him vulnerable *Metal skeleton makes Wolverine sink in water. *Has no long ranged weapons or abilities. *Every woman he loves dies *He was responsible for the death of all the x-men (in a alternate universe obviously). (Wolverine: BUB BUB BUB SNIKT BUB SNIKT SNIKT BUB I'M THE BEST AT WHAT I DO.. BUT WHAT I DO, BUB, ISN'T VERY NICE, BUB, SNIKT SNIKT SNIKT) Gallery Wolverine.jpg Wolverine.png 2366931-wolverine shang chi 1.jpg Marvel Comics - Wolverine with his claws out.png|Wolverine with his claws out Marvel Comics - Wolverine as he appears in the retro comics.png|Wolverine as he appears in the retro comics timthumb.png Trivia * Wolverine is the third member of the X-Men to appear in Death Battle. * He's the third combatant to be voiced by Xander Mobus, the first two being Lion-O and RoboCop, with the fourth being Agumon. * Wolverine is the third Marvel character to lose a Death Battle, the first two being Captain America and Beast. * Wolverine is the ninth Marvel Comics character to appear in Death Battle. The first eight being Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, and Doctor Doom, with the next two being Hawkeye and Quicksilver. * Wolverine's 3D model is from the Deadpool video game. * When Wolverine's stats were being featured, the Muramasa Blade is included in his arsenal, but it did not appear in the final battle. The blade is a katana sword that has the ability to not only cut through the strongest material in the Marvel Universe, but actually splice through molecules as well. This generated assumptions from fans that the blade would have tipped the battle in Wolverine's favor if he was actually given the weapon in the final battle. * According to Death Battle Live, Xander's Wolverine voice was influenced by Cal Dodd's interpretation from the 90s cartoon. Like Deadpool, the fight also had some dialogue from Wolverine's UMvC3 voice actor, Steve Blum. * According to Death Battle Live, Wolverine had been planned to appear since the beginning of Death Battle but Ben and Chad couldn't decide who he should fight until Torrian came to the decision that he should fight Raiden. ** They also brought up that other suggested combatants for Wolverine by fans had been Baraka (Mortal Kombat), Vega (Street Fighter), Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street), and the Shredder (TMNT), but unlike Raiden, none of those four would've stood a chance against Wolverine. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Super Soldiers Category:US Combatants Category:Canadian Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Samurai Category:Martial Artist Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Warrior Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Claw Users Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Avengers Member